


Vent

by Mayamali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: He’d learned some time ago that Junkrat had a somewhat bizarre coping mechanism when it came to anger, and was he ever fuckinglividtoday.(aka a shallow excuse to write angry!sex based on characterization headcanon. not beta'd, written in like half an hour. you've been warned.)





	

“C’mon, ya cunt, you can go a lot harder than that!”

Roadhog grunted, tightening his fingers around Junkrat’s throat even more. He could feel the thick growl that tore out of him vibrate through his fingers and breathed out heavily, leaning forward until the faux nose of his mask almost touched Junkrat’s face.

“Is that all ya got?” Junkrat taunted, his cheeks flushed red, not entirely with anger. “Maybe ya could get your mum to come’n help?”

Roadhog shoved his finger further into Junkrat’s ass, huffing at the low snarl and groan he got in return before slipping another finger inside, slowly but surely. As hard as Junkrat seemed to want to go tonight, he still had to maintain some level of care.

He’d learned some time ago that Junkrat had a somewhat bizarre coping mechanism when it came to anger, and was he ever fucking  _livid_  today. Another suit trying to manipulate them for his own means - pretend to hire them, turn them in for the reward money when the job was done - but this time, the ploy had been kidnapping. Junkrat had a soft spot for kids; not always, but often enough. So naturally, his reaction when the kid they were trying to rescue had tried to sink a shiv into Junkrat's false leg hadn't been a positive one.

And just like every other time he got mad, he took it out on himself in the most roundabout way possible.

“Fuck!” he whimpered, losing his anger for just a moment as his fingers curled around Roadhog’s wrist – or at least they tried to, as they barely got halfway around. But he recovered quickly, digging the bottom of his false leg into Roadhog’s back. “That’s more like it.”

Roadhog loosened his fingers a bit to let Junkrat suck in a deep, shuddering breath. His shorts had been pulled down enough for Roadhog to have access to his ass, but they were still pulled up in the front, creating a barrier over his cock and keeping it neglected, for the most part. But when Roadhog shifted just right, he could feel it pressing firm against him.

Junkrat’s flesh hand was on Roadhog’s wrist, his mechanical one was tearing through his hair. Roadhog was amazed he wasn’t pulling chunks out with all the gaps in the joints. “Thanks,” he said begrudgingly, readjusting from his position of being pinned between Roadhog and the hood of the car they’d stolen. It was still warm from the heat of the sun, which had set not even an hour ago. “Go again.”

Roadhog obeyed, tightening his hand around Junkrat’s throat again as his fingers wormed deeper inside of him, feeling around and stretching him. Junkrat was more than ready for him at this point, but he also knew that he’d want to drag it out a little more. He was a better fuck when he was angry, and he knew it.

Sure enough, Junkrat’s eyebrows furrowed and he growled again, digging his nails into Roadhog’s wrist until he had to let go. An angry red mark was forming around his neck. “Come on,” he snarled, jerking his hips up. “Let’s get to it.”

Roadhog withdrew his fingers abruptly, reaching for the lube as it sat just above Junkrat’s head on the hood of the car. He slicked himself up, nice and slow, and took his hand off Junkrat’s throat to turn around so he was resting on the hood of the car. Junkrat crawled on top of him immediately, shedding his shorts and straddling his bodyguard like he’d done it a million times. Hell, he probably had, at this point – Roadhog had lost count of how many heists ended in some fashion similar to this.

Roadhog groaned as Junkrat immediately started to sink down on top of him, his hands resting on those bony hips. Junkrat hissed, leaning forward to brace himself on Roadhog’s shoulders. Despite his eagerness and experience, he still needed to take his time. His breathing steadied a bit – in, then out – until he was relaxed enough to keep going.

At this point, all that was left for Roadhog was to just lie back and enjoy. Right now, Junkrat was the boss, and he knew exactly what buttons to push and what angles to use, and as much as Roadhog loved being in charge, he learned the hard way that this wasn’t a time to be bold. The claw marks from the first time he’d misunderstood his role in this had taken a solid week to fade.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s it.” The tension had already started to leave Jamie’s shoulders, which tended to hunch up when he was in a mood. “Damn, you’re good stress relief.”

Roadhog snorted in amusement, digging his fingers into Junkrat’s skin as he sunk lower. It had taken a long time, way too long, for Junkrat to be able to take all of him, but it was worth the wait. He thrusted upwards just to see what would happen, and the sharp pain of nails digging into his shoulders made him stop.

“Who uses a fucking  _kid_ ,” Junkrat hissed to himself, rocking his hips back and forth and letting his cock sway in the air. “What the  _fuck_.”

“Talkin’ about kids kind of makes this unsexy.”

“Shut up.” Junkrat dugs his nails in and let his head roll back as Roadhog bottomed out in him, sucking in a few deep breaths. “Okay.”

Roadhog grunted as Junkrat started riding him in earnest, pulling a hand away to envelop Junkrat’s cock in his palm. He got a satisfied mutter in response, so he kept it there, but he didn’t move it, instead just letting Junkrat thrust into it with each movement. He usually didn’t like being the powerless one but hell, he was getting paid for it, and even if Junkrat was angry beyond comprehension, he always made sure they both got off at the end of the night.

“That’s the ticket,” Junkrat mumbled to himself, eyes squeezing shut. “That’s the ticket. Go!”

With the permission given, Roadhog started to thrust up in time with Junkrat’s movements, groaning quietly at the sounds his partner made in return. Whimpers, whines, and snarls – the kid acted like he’d been raised by kangaroos. Junkers were probably close enough, he thought with a snort.

Junkrat never lasted long when he went a little crazy like this, and sure enough, Roadhog felt something warm and wet spill out over his hand, followed by a quiet groan from above him. He snorted and kept going; it always took a little more time for him to get off, and thankfully, Junkrat was pretty understanding of that.

He felt it trickling over him and he thrust in deep as he came with a grunt. Junkrat moaned at that and slumped over on top of him, his body trembling at the overstimulation.

“Better?” Roadhog asked after a moment of letting their breathing settle back down.

“Yeah,” Junkrat mumbled, head resting between Roadhog’s pecs. “Thanks.”

Roadhog patted his head until he gained enough strength to pull off, settling on the hood next to him. The hood of the car groaned in protest. “Make camp or share the backseat?”

“Backseat. Too tired for fire.”

Roadhog settled him in the backseat, drew up the soft top of the car, and shoved the seats forward as far as they could go to make room for the two of them. It was a tight fit, but if Junkrat settled on his chest while he laid on his back, it was comfortable enough for the two of them to sleep.

“Think I should take some kinda anger management thing?” Junkrat mused quietly, half-asleep already. He always got exhausted after anger-sex, more emotionally than physically.

Roadhog snorted, fumbling around to grab the blanket tucked on the floor so he could toss it over them. “Fuck no.”

Junkrat laughed weakly, patting Roadhog’s chest and circling his fingers over a nipple. “Yeah, yer right. Fuck that.”


End file.
